


Love in the Time of Covid. Social distancing.

by malfoible



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Gibbs is going crazy because Tony is not answering his phone.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Love in the Time of Covid. Social distancing.

Gibbs was not exactly the most cheery of people even on a good day, and the past month these had been few and far between.

This new virus was decimating the country.  
You would think that such a state of emergency would bring a halt to the usual violence and mayhem that his team had to deal with but no, crazy people were still crazy.

Gibbs was also having to deal with half his team been unavailable.  
Ducky was, because of his age having to stay shielded, he was assisting Palmer as best he could over the telephone and the net but there is a difference when you are not in the room. 

Mcgee and Bishop were doing their best but Gibbs missed Tony, missed him by his side, missed his lazy smile and his method of working which was so different from Gibbs but usually brought a brilliant result.

There had been so much differing information about how to keep safe from the virus that Gibbs had not been certain what to do for the best.  
Dinozzo, having had the plague was high risk.  
Gibbs had listened to all the experts, they had intimated working outside was better than indoors as long as you kept a decent distance, but their work consisted of mixing with a lot of people.  
Should Tony work in the field?  
Working in an office was classed as risky, but glass screens had been put up everywhere and sanitation stations were spread round the office.  
Every time the team returned from the field they showered and changed clothes.

Dinozzo had insisted on working, he did zoom calls with the team every morning and evening and occasionally Gibbs had allowed him to visit a crime scene.

Tony was taking it all in his stride.   
Years ago Gibbs had told him not to die and Tony wasn’t about to let a little thing like a pandemic make him disobey his Boss’ orders.

Gibbs rang Dinozzo hourly, supposedly to talk about work, but actually just to make sure Tony was still alive.  
He hadn’t visited since the beginning of the lockdown not wanting to put him at greater risk.

It was Saturday afternoon, the team had been called out to a body in Rock Creek Park earlier in the day.  
They hadn’t had their usual meeting with Tony and Gibbs had tried to reach him half a dozen times since they had returned.

“McGee, find out where Dinozzo’s phone is right now, in fact find out where it’s been for the past eight hours, he’s not picking up.”

“On it Boss.” McGee looked over at Bishop, he didn’t think Gibbs to get any worse than he had been the past few weeks, and Bishop shook her head, no idea what’s up with him either.

McGee hoped Tony wasn’t in trouble, but if he had just gone out for a run or a drive, he wished he would give Gibbs a call.  
And if he was just ignoring them all, McGee would smack the back of his head.

“Phone’s turned on Boss, it’s at his apartment, hasn’t moved since last evening.”

He watched as Gibbs took his gun from the drawer, and stood up. “Do you want me to come with you Boss.”

“No, you and Bishop stay and work the case. I’ll call if I need you.” Gibbs headed for the elevator.

Getting no answer from banging on the door, he let himself in, afraid of what he would see.  
Was Tony sick, had he taken ill and not been able to call for help?   
Gibbs should never have left him out of his sight.

The room was empty, odd sounds coming from the bathroom, Gibbs pushed open the door……  
Tony was lying in the bath, filled with bubbles, surrounded by candles, his headphones on, singing loudly, he had been there for quite a while, topping up the hot water when he needed to.  
His eyes were closed and he was perfectly happy. A change in the temperature halted his singing and opened his eyes…  
“Wtf…Gibbs…”

Gibbs had been high on stress and adrenalin for weeks, seeing Dinozzo lying there unhurt broke him, he reached into the bath and pulled out a soaking and surprised Tony….holding him close and kissing him mercilessly…

Tony wrapped his arms round his lover’s neck and pulled his head back…

“Missed you too Boss…” he rubbed his soaking wet body against Gibbs. “Does this mean we are giving up on the whole social distancing thing?” he laughed.

Gibbs carried him through to the bedroom. 

“Might just have to stay in lockdown together, now help me get my pants off, you’ve made them all wet.”

Tony laughed again and reached for Gibbs belt….


End file.
